Truth or Dare
by Zandra's Ashes
Summary: Guy's poker night morphs to Truth or Dare b/c of Radek's liquor leaving McKay, Zelenka, Lorne and Ronon watching video feed to find the answer to the final drunken question of the night:  Will John Sheppard have sex or puke tonight?


Disclaimer: Don't own, don't make any money from my "borrowing" of these beloved characters.

_(excerpt below lovingly borrowed and adapted from the movie Speed.)_

_Sheppard: [drunk] Well, I'm gonna go home, have some sex.  
McKay: Sheppard, you're gonna go home and puke.  
Sheppard: Well that'll be fun too._

_Five Minutes later: _

Sheppard stumbled along the hallway somewhat happy to discover the hallways were empty. It was late, almost 3 am. The poker game had ended a long time ago….but that's when the drinking- and drinking games- had began in earnest. He groaned realizing that a group of drunken men were in a lab somewhere gathered around a monitor watching the video feed of his movements. He should have picked truth instead of dare. Instead he was now clumsily approaching Elizabeth's door, wishing the corridor didn't feel like it was swirling around him.

Before he could wave it open footsteps behind him sent him spiraling around and around again. He struggled to find solid footing and focus on the person before him. He kept trying to pull the handgun from his holster- after all anyone at Elizabeth's door at this time of the night was obviously up to no good- but he kept grasping handfuls of air; the holster was empty.

"John?"

"Elizabeth?" John turned. "Where are you?"

A deep chuckle teased his ears and John smirked. The liquor Radek had brought to the poker game had shattered John's inhibitions. Even drunk, John realized it had been a bad idea to come here tonight.

"There you are." John's voice slurred. "I see two of you and you both have your eyebrow arched. I should probably go."

John tripped over his boots laces, saved from the fall when Elizabeth stepped forward wedging him against the wall. His fingers plucked a strand of curls from her hair and he began to twine it within his fingers. Tucking his head closer he took a deep breath, the intoxicating scent that lingered about her neck brought forth a rumbling growl deep within his throat.

Elizabeth brought her hands to John's face, laughing as she pulled his eyes up to meet hers. She nodded down towards the rise in his pants and starting tugging his black shirt out of his BDU's. "Though you deserve it for showing up late- and drunk- I suppose I can't send you back to your quarters in your condition."

"Elizabeth!" John tried to sound shocked, but it was too hard to hide his sheer delight. "People can see us."

"No one is out here John, there's no one to see." She frowned looking down and noting how his shirt failed to cover _that_ delight. "You're going to have to come in until it's safe for you to go."

John waggled his fingers at the camera mounted discreetly in the corridor when Elizabeth turned her back. She had his hand and was pulling him inside her room. He hoped Lorne thought to tape record McKay's reaction, John would be willing to pay good money to see the horror on McKay's face as he witnessed _that_ scene in the corridor.

That thought would have been enough to sober John had he just been drinking beer. "You know they dared me to come here tonight. Dared me to make a move Elizabeth. McKay, Ronon, Zelenka and Lorne are all watching video feed on the corridors at this very moment."

Elizabeth turned white and then slowly and angry crimson flushed across her neck and cheeks. "They saw-"

"Yes."

"And they think-"

"Yes."

She turned around, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Why? Why now- after…." She turned back to face him and the look of pain on her face made him feel suddenly like an ass.

"Hell 'Lizabeth, I don't know. I was drinking Radek's liquor and everything sounds like a good idea when you drink Radek's liquor. "John stepped closer and grasped Elizabeth's waist pulling her within his arms. "Elizabeth, I know what they saw- and you know what, it made me feel pretty damn good."

Elizabeth's head snapped up in surprise and she took a step back.

"It felt good to show someone that there is an amazing woman who is not averse to sharing her bed with me. It felt good to be in public with a woman and not worry about what you're thinking or McKay calling me Kirk. I'm proud of whatever this is that we have together and I want to flaunt it." John turned away and walked to the door. He was moving too quickly and the room started swirling. But he didn't want her looking in his eyes right now. He was more than a little drunk and his defenses were shot to hell. He was raw and she would see more than she was ready to know.

Elizabeth came up behind John and wrapped her arms around his waist, her head resting against his shoulder blade. John's hands braced his body as he leaned forward against the door.

"I'm sorry John." Elizabeth whispered, her fingers starting to roam under his shirt tracing the muscles of his abdomen. "If telling people is what you need, I'm…I'm willing to take that risk. I don't want to lose you."

John turned around and he caught a glimpse of her eyes heavy and laden with desire. Elizabeth's lips brushed against his own, painfully teasing him with the brevity of the contact. He clamped his hand at the small of her back tugging into a deep and ragged kiss. He needed to get drunk more often. Every single nerve beneath his skin was bristling with pleasure and his head was swimming from the sensations from what her hands were-

"_Elizabeth."_ He breathed and his back struck the door as Elizabeth's weight pressed more forcefully against him, her hands were tackling his belt and his pants. Through his drunken, pleasurable stupor his body instinctively seemed to react where his brain could not. Somehow her pants were unbuttoned, and he was busy nibbling his way down the hot skin of her neck while fumbling with her bra when they both went tumbling out the door, collapsing into a heap in the floor.

John rubbed the back of his head noting how huge Elizabeth eye's had stretched. She had landed atop him and her state of disarray was much better than his own. He tugged Elizabeth's shirt down when he heard McKay's voice behind him.

"Oh this is unbelievable. Elizabeth! I am disappointed in you! _He's drunk_!"

Elizabeth rolled off John revealing much more of himself than he'd anticipated. His shirt was off one shoulder and his BDU's were below his knees. Thankfully, his boxers were still on but they did little to conceal his arousal.

Ronon was grinning like a maniac when he pulled John up. Still not a master of his coordination, it took him a moment to get his clothes sorted out before he could address the group assembled before them. Elizabeth was staring at John expectantly. Thickheaded as he was right now, he knew she'd just volleyed the ball into his court. What John really wanted to do more than anything was to shoot the person who'd just opened the door.

"McKay- what the hell is going on!" John finally remembered McKay had taken his gun earlier after the fifth round of shots. He considered briefly that he could probably get it back if he moved before McKay recovered from his shock.

As if he knew what John was thinking, McKay jumped backwards a few steps. "Sheppard, we're sorry. It's just that I didn't- we didn't- we had to see for ourselves. After we saw you in the hall we thought you were playing a joke on us and were just maybe drinking tea and playing solitaire on the laptop until enough time had passed for you to leave. We didn't know…"

Elizabeth was watching John carefully as she stepped closer to his side and grasped his hand tightly. "You are our friends and we should have told you a long time ago. That was my fault and for that I am sorry. This…_relationship_ puts us at risk in many ways and it seemed easier to hide it."

"Sheppard?" Lorne seemed as though he was trying not to look at them. "Can you try to hide…_it_… a bit better?"

John glanced down and shrugged before quickly tugging up the zipper on his BDU's. Zelenka and McKay looked uncomfortably away and Ronon just kept grinning like a crazy man.

"So, is there anything else you needed?" Elizabeth's eyebrow arched as she surveyed the group before them.

John started chucking softly while he watched them squirm beneath her gaze.

"Uh no, we'll just be-"

John scooped Elizabeth up in his arms, unsteady on his feet he staggered across the corridor.

"Sheppard, don't hurt her!" McKay gasped.

Elizabeth's protests were ignored and John went staggering back across the hall and into the door of her quarters.

"Maybe she likes it rough McKay!-" John smirked.

The door shut and John managed to set her down without dropping her.

Elizabeth's face scrunched up and she swatted his arm. "John Sheppard! You are terrible_."_

"Feel free to punish me later, but I really should have stayed still after all that drinking."

Elizabeth's expression fell serious. "John, you're looking a little green."

"Damn it." John hissed and ran towards the bathroom.

A few minutes later Elizabeth knocked gently on the door. "John, you okay?"

"Do you realize that if McKay hadn't of opened that damn door I could have had sex _and_ puked tonight?" John scowled at his reflection in the mirror while brushing his teeth.

"Lofty ambitions you have John." Elizabeth shook her head. "Well, there is always tomorrow."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this goofy little fic!


End file.
